


Pick a mate

by DesuVult123



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingering, Kinky sex, Maledom, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Some Femdom, Spanking, Sub Female, cosplay sex, cream pies, male dominant sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24376672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesuVult123/pseuds/DesuVult123
Summary: Blake needed to find a partner. She needed someone that had the right equipment to handle her but was just weak enough to not threaten her. And after a fateful time on the roof Blake saw potential in the blonde dunce Jaune Arc as she begins to train him to be a real dominant and to mold him into her preferred mate...
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Blake Belladonna, Saphron Cotta-Arc/Terra Cotta-Arc
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	Pick a mate

_ Blackmail. _ Jaune hated that word with a passion as he gulped. 

"I... I wonder who it is?" Jaune asked as he looked down at his scroll he had no idea who had heard his secret confession to Pyrrha. Jaune's first fear was that it had been Cardin or someone else on his team but now?

Jaune had no idea who it was! If it was anyone on Cardinal there would have no doubt been repercussions by now, if it was Glynda or Ozpin they would have just taken his ass to market but now? Now Jaune gulped his palms sweating as he made his way up the Beacon stairways the sun had fully set and the feeling of the night had crept up upon him as he looked down at his scroll where an unknown number had left a simple message.

_ I know of your secret if you do not want it exposed meet me at the top of the Beacon roof at ten pm. Do not be late or else. _

"From anonymous. Because that makes me feel safe." Jaune groaned he had no idea who had sent the text, they had to have his scroll number but that limited it to a very few select groups of people.

"It would have to be someone on the teams, it can't be my team. Pyrrha seemed hurt that I was not training and it could not be Ren or Nora. Nora is too hype to do anything like blackmail and keep it a secret and Ren does not seem the type. On RWBY I have no idea! I don't even talk to them like that! How can they have my number and know this? And who?" Jaune thought to reach the top of the stairwell. Jaune took a deep breath, his hands filled with a cold sweat as he gulped and put a hand on the door.

"Well here goes nothing. I hope that this does not go wrong. Or worse." Jaune said as he pulled open the door. Jaune was blasted by a cool wave of night air looking ahead a lone figure stood before him. Jaune paused, his eyes narrowed Jaune saw a waving mass of raven like hair drifting in the breeze as his eyes narrowed onto the person before him.

"You?" Jaune asked his shock clearly as the least likely person to ever blackmail him turned to face him. amber eyes shone out at him as the mystery girl looked at him.

"Yes. Me.'

"Blake? Is that you?" Jaune asked not sure why she of all people would be trying to blackmail him! Jaune and Blake barely talked to each other! And they did not even have so much as a full sentence between them! Jaune felt his mouth going dry as he gulped Jaune tried to take a step forward before he thought better. He knew that Blake was stronger than him and trying to intimidate her was more likely going to backfire on him sooner than later so he stepped back.

"Blake? What are you doing here?" Jaune asked hoping against hope that she was just here as a mistake! Yeah that was it Blake just heard as a mistake and she had no intention of harming him or carrying through with the Blackmail!

"You know why I am here Jaune. I thought you were a leader? You are smarter than this." The noirette said as she gave Jaune a discerning glare, Blake looked Jaune up and down her eyes looking at him hungrily as she eyed him up like a piece of meat. 

"I... what do you want from me?" 

"Take off your pants." Jaune could have heard a coin drop across the city.

"Excuse me?" Jaune asked not sure that he had heard her right. 

"Did I stutter?" Blake asked with some confusion in her voice her usual sharp and sarcastic voice hinted with frustration as she glared at Jaune again.

"You heard me. Take off your pants.  _ Now." _ Blake said as she growled a bit Jaune gulped as his heart began to steadily beat out of his chest. Jaune gulped as he felt his chest armor tighten on himself. Jaune fought the urge to run away as Blake glared at him.

"You... you want me to take off my pants? Why?"

"Did I ask you to ask  _ me _ why I wanted you to take off your pants? No. I  _ ordered _ you to take off your pants. So if you want to keep your dream alive you take them off or I go right to Ozpin." Jaune did not need to be told by Blake again his hands flew down his fingers trembling as he gulped loudly.

"Ok! Ok! I'll do it! Just don't do anything hasty ok!?" Jaune asked, his fingers fumbled with his belt buckle. Jaune's eyes widened in fear as he began to slide his pants down his legs.

"Would you hurry up? You are taking forever to just take off your pants. Do you want me to come over there and take them off for you?" Blake asked her irritation clear in her voice as Jaune gulped again.

"I! No! I can do this on my own ok?" Jaune asked, fumbling the beautiful girl glared at him. Blake's bow twitched in irritation as Jaune began to slide his pants down, Blake's eyes narrowed down her gaze zeroing in on his crotch as she nodded.

Blake watched Jaune like a hawk as he began to strip before her Jaune's face burned bright cherry red, his face blushing with an intensity to match Ruby when she talked to someone new. 

"I! I don't know why you want me to do this but can we talk about-"

"I did not ask you to talk about what  _ I _ am asking of you. I Told you to do something now hurry it up! I don't have all night. I need to see if you are going to be useful to me or not." Blake hissed the girl now apparently having lost her patience, Blake began to stalk towards Jaune, her heels  _ clicked _ on the Beacon rooftop, her eyes narrowed into slits as she approached Jaune and glared down at him. 

Blake stalked up to Jaune just as he got his jeans past his waist! Jaune blushed brighter than he thought possible as he took a step back.

"Hey! Get back! I don't want you to see-"

"Shut up. I'm going to see anyway now hurry it up!" Blake hissed as she  _ yanked _ down Jaune's pants! Jaune let out an eep of shock and fear as Blake pulled his pants down to his ankles.

"What are you doing?!" Jaune asked as the woman glared at his crotch Jaune's dick despite the terrible situation that he was in. He was already getting hard Blake glared down at the  _ impressive _ bulge in his pants and nodded twice.

"Hmmm, good start let's see how you feel."

"What are you talking about!" Jaune let out a shriek of shock as Blake's hand shot out to him! Blake gripped Jaune by the dick, her hand gripped the outline of his dick and  _ squeezed _ down hard. Jaune let out a whimper the virgin did not why a beautiful girl was touching his dick but he was more than happy to let it happen. Blake gripped Jaune's dick even through his boxers Blake's soft pearl-like skin took his cock in her hand as she nodded.

"Good shape, decent size, it has a nice curve to the tip so that's a plus," Blake said, eying Jaune's dick outline up and down like a market professional. Blake eyed his dick like a hawk as she began to stroke it through his boxers.

"AH! Blake!? What are you doing!?" Jaune asked his dick instantly, reacting as the first time another person had touched it, Jaune gulped and whimpered. Blake's hands felt like heaven and her fingers traced long smooth lines up and down his cock, his dick was now at full mast the near foot-long of hard Arc cock pushed out in his boxers as Jaune heard Blake give out a firm nod and almost a pur of content as she stroked his cock through his pants.

"That's about a foot in length and as thick as my wrist, you will do," Blake said after smiling a soft sigh left her lips as she kept her hand on Jaune's dick casually keeping the tip in her hand as Jaune gulped. Jaune felt Blake's hand lightly touching his dick her other hand rolled up his body, her slim fingers tracing up his body as she put her hand under his chin cupping it as she looked up at the taller male student and grinned.

"Open your mouth," Blake demanded as Jaune gulped his dick was now starting to  _ leak _ thick amounts of pre-cum as he had no idea what the fuck was happening to him!

"What?" Jaune asked as soon as he opened his mouth Blake's hand shot into his mouth! Blake's fingers gripped his tongue her nails  _ dug _ into his soft flesh as Blake began to pull his tongue out of his mouth! 

Jaune let out an eep of pain, his body shaking he dared not move as Blake had his tongue and dick in her palms, she had his most important body parts in her possession and he was not going to do anything to endanger them.

_ What is she doing!? _ Jaune thought as Blake pulled his tongue out of his mouth and inspected it like it was a piece of steak.

"Decent length it looks agile enough. You will do just fine." Blake said as she let his tongue go back into his mouth! Jaune gagged as she lightly let up the grip on his dick. Jaune felt his dick getting to the point that it was going to break out of his boxers! Jaune's foot of wrist-thick dick was getting irritated at not getting more direct attention as Jaune snapped!

He had no idea what was going on; he had no idea why Blake was molesting him as even if she was a beautiful woman he wanted to know what the hell was going on here!

"Blake what the fuck is going on here!? What do you want from me?! Why are you feeling me up like this!? What did I do to you!?" Jaune shouted as Blake frowned at him she let out a small tut as she shook her head.

"We will have to work on your obedience later on. I think you will be quite placated before I am done with you."

"What? What the hell does that mean?" Jaune asked his back and began to tingle as the hairs rose on him.

"I will be blunt. I heard you last night. I know your secret." Blake said her amber eyes glared at Jaune's blue gold met cerulean and Jaune  _ broke. _ Jaune let out a low whimper of fear as Blake began to smirk she stroked his dick through his pants a bit more, blowing him a kiss as she licked her lips. A snarl left her thing puckered lips and an almost animalistic growl left her lips as she grinned. 

"That is simple Jaune. I will keep this simple. I heard you last night. You were louder than you really should be. You never know who is listening to you, you know?" Blake purred like a cat, her hand gripping his dick as Jaune groaned, her fingers pushed down on his dick his cock sprang to life again his dick  _ throbbing _ in her hands as she leaned into his neck.

"I know why you are here. I know  _ how _ you got here." 

"I! If you know that then what do you want from me?!"

"Your dick," Blake said it so bluntly that Jaune did not know how to reply.

"You want my dick?"

"Did I stutter or are you just a bit deaf?" Blake said her irritation once again back clearly Jaune looked her up and down like she was crazy. 

"You want me to give you my dick?"

"Yes. I want you to give me your dick and tongue and really your body as a whole for me to do with as I please-"

"You monster!" Jaune screamed as Blake winced in pain her bow twitched as if it was in pain as she growled.

"Why are you yelling when you are so close to me?!" 

"Because you want to take me apart and eat me like some kind of cannibal!" Jaune shouted his eyes wide as saucers fear making them bulge out and-

_ Whack! _ Jaune never saw the whack coming. Blake slapped him on the side of the head making him wince in pain as she sighed.

"Jeeze sweet Monty you are dense! I don't want to eat you, you idiot! I want you to fuck me!" Blake shouted again and Jaune paused his eyes went wide as he somehow made his blush intensify as he coughed. 

"You... you want me... to have sex with you?" Jaune asked his face surpassing Ruby, on levels of blushing as Blake groaned.

"Yes, you idiot. YOu have a dick that can work and unlike my ex, you are way too submissive to be a prick and you are so weak I can put you in your place if you try to get uppity with me." 

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean! I am not weak!" Jaune felt his legs leave the ground as Blake moved like lightning. Blake kicked out Jaune's legs as the boy fell he let out a scream of shock as the back of his head  _ slammed _ into the concrete Jaune let out a scream of pain as Blake's foot landed on his neck.

"You were saying about not being weak?" Blake asked, pushing her foot down on his neck as Jaune gagged!

"I"m sorry! I'm sorry! I won't talk back ok!?"

"Good boy. Now let me be blunt. You are going to fuck me. I go into heat several times a month and I need...  _ relief _ . You do this, you say nothing about it and I do not tell Glynda and kick your ass back to whatever backwater shit hole you crawled out of ok?"

"I! Jaune's face burned with rage he felt hate fill his heart as he glared up at the girl he once hazarded as a friend now clearly his enemy.

"So what, you just want to ride me like a meat dildo for four years?" Blake let out a smug grin, a mocking smile split her face as she shook her head.

"No you idiot, you think I would put my  _ effort _ into riding you? You are going to  _ fuck _ me hard. How I like it when I like it. And if you ever complain or say no? YOu are out of here."

"But! I wanted to save myself for getting married!"

"Then you should not have gotten in like you did. Now call Pyrrha you are going to begin training with her regularly. The last thing I need is my new flesh stick getting dropped because he can't hold a fucking blade right." Blake growled her foot pressing into Jaune's neck making the boy choke as he slowly began to see dots ahead. 

"AH! You are choking me!"

"Good. That is why I have my foot on your neck. Now I'm going to speak slowly so you understand me ok? If you understand, nod your head once. If you do not I'll keep applying pressure." BLake said, forcing her foot down harder on Jaune's neck making him choke! Jaune felt his airways tighten again as he nodded.

"Ok! I-ah!" Jaune gagged as she put her foot down harder crushing his larynx a bit as Blake narrowed her cold yellow eyes at him.

"I said nod if you understand me. I did not tell you to speak. Ok? Do you hear me?" Blake asked again, her foot pressing into Jaune's neck as the human boy nodded his head rapidly.

"Good. Now let me be crystal clear of this situation. You broke the rules. You should not be here. You should by all rights be back in whatever hell hole of a town you crawled out of. But. Since you decided to be selfish and you want to do this dream of yours you have a choice. I am going to offer to look another way if you do as I say. I will not force you to do anything to me that you do not want to. But if you say no your dream is done. Do you hear me? Nod once if you understand."

Jaune nodded as Blake nodded, her eyes lost some of their venom as she took in a deep breath. 

"I get you!"

"Good. Now that we understand. I want you to get on your hands and knees. One wrong move or hesitation and you will be out of here before you can say why." Blake said as she loosened her force on Jaune's neck just a hair as she sighed.

"I am going to remove my foot. Do not make me put it back down ok?"

"Ok!" Jaune hissed as Blake slowly cautiously removed her foot from Jaune's neck. Jaune gasped as she finally let his neck rest; the thick black dots finally left his vision as Blake nodded her head.

"On your knees."

"I... ok," Jaune said as he gulped Jaune slowly on all fours Blake looked him up and down her quiet infuriating smirk that she seemed to have when she had the upper hand in any dealings fully manifested as she nodded.

"Good. Now eat me out." Jaune paused blinking, not sure what she meant as he cocked his head.

"You want me to eat you?"

"What? No! What kind of virgin are you?"

"Hey! I just don't know what that means ok?"

"Well, now you will. I guess I have to fucking teach you." Blake sighed before she dropped her skirt, Jaune's eyes went wide as saucers as yellow panties flashed him.

"Blake! I can see your panties!"

"That's the point," Blake said, rolling her eyes. Jaune blushed up a storm as he looked away raising a hand to block as Blake groaned.

"Don't block your view you are going to be needing to use your eyes if you want to do your job right," Blake ordered as Jaune gulped Jaune slowly tentatively lowered his hand his eyes glued to her small yellow panties the slim piece of cloth barely covering her most vulnerable area as Blake groaned again.

"Fine. If you want to be a scared baby I'll do it." Blake said as she dropped her panties. Jaune thought that he might faint, Jaune's eyes almost bulged out of his sockets as he got his first glimpse of what was between a woman's legs.

"Blake!? I can see your!" Jaune coughed his face beet red as Blake rolled her eyes again.

"Jeeze you really are a virgin. Look I know that it's scary but I promise that the only thing that is going to be biting you is me. So if you don't mind take your tongue and start to lick it ok? I made sure to shower before I came here so it is clean. I might be an ass by I am not that much of a cunt to make you eat me out when I have not washed." Blake smiled as she saw Jaune peeking out of his fingers his dick hard as a rock and leaking out massive amounts of pre her pussy twitched at the thought of that cock plowing in and out of her small frame, her snatch began to drip down her thighs as she licked her lips hungry with raw anticipation. 

"Just take your tongue and lick the slit part. Make sure you put some work into it. Think of it like a lollipop. But don't bite the small nub or you will be found in several parts of the Vale harbor ok?" Blake asked as Jaune gulped his face beet red as he slowly against his own will inched his face before Blake's sex, Jaune did not know how to react his mind told him to run to get the fuck out of here and try to go get help from his partner!

Surely Pyrrha would not stand for him getting blackmailed right!? She would help him out and then Jaune would be safe for a while! But something else stirred inside of him. Jaune felt something stir inside of him as he began to inch forward to Blake's pussy. Jaune felt like something was pulling him forward as he slowly inch by inch crawled forward to her dripping slit.

"I just put my tongue between it?" Jaune asked as he put his mouth closer to her dripping cunt, Jaune saw her pale pink flesh spread open her pussy spread itself as in anticipation of the coming oral sex. 

Blake nodded and her tone took on a much softer tone as she licked her lips.

"Yes. Just put your tongue to it, take it slow. I know this is your first time but I want you to learn ok? Just do your best and you will be fine, trust me. I know you can do this." Blake said her tone was soft and kind; it almost took on a motherly aspect to it as she smirked.

There is no reason to beat a dog that is doing what you want. If you kick someone when they are down that is fine, but don't do it when they are simply doing their best to please you. Blake thought as Jaune slowly tentatively stuck out his tongue and gave her cunt a lick! 

"Fuck me I need that." Blake hissed as she felt Jaune's tongue begin to lap up her cunt! Jaune got his first taste of the female sex on that rooftop. His tongue dug in deeper than Blake or him thought he would as the exploratory gesture into her pussy implanted his thick tongue halfway into her already spasming cunt.

"AH! Fuck you really have a good instinct, don't you? Just keep that up and you and me are going to get along great." Blake hissed as she rocked her hips forward, Jaune's tongue was shy and unsure of itself. It pushed up and shot back uncertainty. Jaune's tongue was still shivering as it began to lap up her pussy juices. 

Jaune's tongue lacked any of the finesse of the last tongue that had entered Blake but Jaune's tongue also did not belong to a racist genocidal sociopath so Jaune was clearly in the lead for the best pussy eater that Blake had ever experienced. 

"Just like that. Don't worry about going too deep it feels good for me when you push in." Blake said, rubbing the top of Jaune's head the boy's hands began to rise up gripping the sides of her legs lightly. 

Blake paused she debated telling him to push him off and tell him to not touch her legs but... since he was being such a good boy and the fact that Blake would rather have a semi willing sex slave than a fully unwilling one meant that she was going to be a bit more liberal with him.

I'll give him that. I hope he is enjoying himself.f. Blake thought as Jaune's hands took a semi-firm grip of her plump thighs as he pushed himself forward.

Sweet. She tastes sweet. Jaune thought as he tasted a woman's sex. Jaune did not know what a woman was supposed to taste like but Jaune knew that Blake tasted sweet. Almost like soda but not quite that sweet.

Almost like honey but she has an off taste to her. Jaune thought as Blake ground her face forward Blake purred into the air almost sounding like a cat as she allowed Jaune easier access into her.

"Good work babe. You keep that up and your time in Beacon is going to be as pleasurable as you want it." Blake hissed as Jaune began to get bold he put his tongue in deeper and deeper Jaune's timidness was staring to boil off into lust, even if he did not want this to be happening to him Jaune was still a human and a human had instincts like every other living thing and as a male, in the height of his hormones he was driven to get closer to the female sex that was just asking to be worshipped and pleased before him.

There we go. That's good. Just keep eating me out and I will make sure you cum just as much as me. Blake thought her hips gyrating forward Jauen's exploratory tongue pushed into her pussy began to get stronger as Jaune grew bolder with each hard lick. 

Jaune's tongue seemed to be even more curious as Blake whimpered, her legs shook and quivered as she bit her lip. Jaune's tongue pushed deeper and deeper into her pussy, her sensitive lips that had not had so much as her fingers between them as of late were now getting the first taste of Jaune's lips. 

Jaune's virgin tongue pushed into her body Blake felt a bit privileged to be the first one to get Jaune to eat her out. Her pussy was the first he had ever tasted and she felt a growing sense of pride and pleasure in her core as Jaune licked and lapped her pussy.

Blake's cunt got closer to its impending orgasm, the feeling of power and control. The feeling of dominating someone who was supposed to be her peer was her equal and making him please her without so much as lifting a finger as Jaune ate out her snatch.

The boy seemed to have completely forgotten about the situation he was in. His mount was getting deeper and deeper to the point that Blake did not know if he would even remember why he was eating her out! Jaune was licking and slurping her so well Blake just thought that this might have been done without coercion. 

Who knows. Maybe I have gone about this the wrong way? Maybe I should have just asked him out in the first place and this could have gone easier? Blake thought her momentary pleasure clouded her judgment before she shook her head.

Easy there, girl. He's a cute blonde with messy hair and a talented tongue and he is easy on the eyes. That does not mean you love him or want to take him home. He is here for your heat and nothing else. So long as you have that you are fine- Blake did not have time to react as it happened faster than she could think. 

One second Jaune was lapping out her pussy making her groan and moan in pleasure as he roughly but steadily ate out her dripping snatch.

The next second Jaune had yanked his mouth off her hips! His eyes flooded with tears as he fell back on his ass.

"I can't do this!" Jaune shouted as his voice choked up as Blake growled at him, she felt her anger flare up as she had been so close to cumming!

Fuck! I was so close! I didn't want him to stop just then! 

"Jaune?! What the fuck is wrong with you!? Why did you stop so close?!"

"Blake! I can't do this with you! I need to do this with someone I Love not just because someone is forcing me to!" Jaune shouted as Blake's eyes narrowed to slits she saw the panic in his face. It was pure animalistic the type of panic that a rabbit has before a snake closes its jaws on its neck.

"Jaune get back here and eat me out or else! You do want to be a hero don't you?!"

"I! I do... but not.. not like this. If that is what it takes to stay in Beacon... then I don't need it! I can go off on my own! I can fight in the wilds and try to retake the hunting exam when I get back and better!" Jaune said his voice wild Blake felt her control of the situation wavering Jaune was panicking he was going to run off and die in the wilds, not that Blake cared if Jaune lived or died in this way but if he died then she would have to find someone else to deal with her heat that she could count to never be a threat to her and that was just to much work. 

"Jaune if you do that you will die! You don't want to be dead do you?"

There. Keep that look in your face. You are scared of death like every other person-

"N-no... I don't want to die. But I don't, I won't live like this. I can't do this. If you want to kick me out, do it. That's fine. I'm better than this." Jaune said as he began to stand up Blake felt her plan falling apart in front of her face!

If Jaune did not care of being kicked out sure she could kick him out but what would that get her? At best she got to feel vindicated but she would be right back at what she was before! She needed someone for her heat and there was no one that she trusted as much as Jaune. 

And by that, there was no one weak enough to never threaten to harm her. 

"I! If you do that you can go to jail!" Jaune paused, his confidence wavered for just a second before he shook his head.

"So what? I'll be fine. I can get out and still train."

"Your family could be in danger!"

Bingo. Blake saw Jaune's eyes go wide in fear if she could not get what she wanted by threatening him then threatening his loved ones was going to be the way to go.

"What... what do you mean that my family could be in danger?" Jaune's eyes flashed with panic. Blake sensed the fear and the weakness in his eyes was obvious as she began to close in on him.

"You don't know? Jaune if you get found out about this... I mean come on! Who is to say that your family will not be involved or targeted because of it?" Blake cocked her head, her snatch still twitching with wetness as Jaune gulped. Jaune's eyes shot wide in fear as Blake gave him a sympathetic smile.

_ That's it Blake. Just make sure that he knows who has the power here. Just don't let him know that you need him more than he needs you and you will be fine. _

"Jaune I mean come on. If they find out about you there is a decent chance that your family will be in trouble and hell even jailed because of it." Blake lied through her teeth! There was almost no way that Jaune's family could be implemented in this situation unless they directly helped him out in the infiltration of Beacon that was not something that could be traced back to them. Not that Blake was going to tell Jaune any of that though. 

"B-but! They didn't do anything! They did nothing wrong! Why would they be in trouble for something that I did!?"

"Jaune it does not matter if they  _ did _ anything or not. They can be implicated just by you being related to them. You are an Arc right? Your family are heroes?" Blake asked not sure if she had that one right. 

_ Come on. I know that one of your ancestors was a big shot a while ago. Come on tell me that you are an old family! _

"I! It can't... that is our reputation... we are heroes... we can't just... if I leave and they get in trouble then they are going to die!" Jaune's fear shot out of his throat. Blake gave him a soft smile as she looked down on him peacefully.

"I know that. And as long as you stay here there is no reason for them to know. Look Jaune I Know that you do not want this but... come on. You came here. You knew of risks in it. Don't act like this thing was never going to happen ok?" Blake asked, doing her best to not cringe as Jaune gulped. 

"I! I'll just run away! I'll just run and I won't be seen again! That way they won't be associated with me!" Jaune stood on shaky legs, his dick still hard as a rock Blake had to fight back her urges looking at his massive dick her eyes narrowed onto it as she licked her lips thinking of that dick pounding her cunt from behind. Blake shook her head she needed to focus on the now and not think of the possible future that was still in the balance. 

Jaune's eyes were wide and shaking Blake coughed taking a different approach to her coercion as she put on a far softer tone. 

"Jaune. I know this is hard for you. I know that you are scared."

"Scared!? Blake I'm fucking terrified right now! What was I thinking!? Coming here being a hunter!? I should just run away right now and never come back!"

"And be a  _ coward?" _ Blake spat her tone doing a one-eighty as Jaune froze on the spot. 

"A... a  _ coward?" _ Jaune asked the smallest bit of anger rising in his voice as Blake nodded.

"Yes. You heard me. If you run now you are going to be a coward for the rest of your life."

_ Come on. Take the bait! Just take the bait! _ Blake thought of laying out her bait to Jaune clear as day. The Arc's eyes narrowed and his fists balled up as he growled at her. 

"I am not a coward Blake." Jaune hissed his switch flipped Blake took a step back more for his benefit than her own. Even now Jaune was no match for her in a fight and his anger might make him stronger but it also made him blind. She knew he was going to be like a bull charging if they fought and well...

_ I have fought a bull before. And I'll do it just like back then. _ Blake thought as she glared him down.

"Then why are you running away?"

"I'm not running away! I'm just trying to protect my family!"

"Well what about the other families?" BLake saw Jaune blink owlishly at her. She saw him cock his head curiously as she stared him up and down. 

"W-what are you talking about? Other families, how can that matter? And what families are you talking about?" 

"The others that will die if you run away," Blake said Jaune's eyes had lost some of their anger, his chest was calming down. Blake saw him calm down his anger burning out before her eyes as she took a deep breath and began to press.

"Jaune. I will be honest with you. Right now? You are  _ pathetic. _ " Blake's words stung Jaune deeper than any other that night. His eyes watered again as he turned his head bitterly to the ground.

"I know that. You have said that before. Why are you rubbing it in now of all times?' 

"Because I know that you can  _ change _ ."

_ Bingo _ . Blake thought as she saw Jaune's head turn up. Jaune looked up at Blake his eyes wide as his breath 

caught deep in his throat.

"What? You think that I can change?"

"No. I  _ know _ that you can change." Blake saw his eyes start to wide with hope courage began to fill him as she started to butter the idiot up.

_ That's it. Just let me talk to you. I'll make sure that you won't quit until I have wrung out every last drop of your usefulness Arc. _ Blake thought as Jaune gulped.

"You think I can do this? You think I can be a hunter like my grandpa?"

_ No. Your grandpa had skill and talent. Things you lack but hell don't let me tell you differently. _

"Of course you can. I know you can. Sure you don't know what you are doing now but with some training? Some work put in you can be every bit the hunter that your grandfather was."

_ Besides the skill and helping people that is. _ Blake thought, shaking her head, she had no idea if Jaune had talent or not and the big problem with him was that even if he did have skill. Even if he did have talent there was no way that Jaune was going to cut it as a master hunter. That was just not going to happen, it would have to be him being a secret hunting prodigy and even then. The odds were just so far against him.

_ He is missing so much training. Even if he puts his nose to the grindstone he will be far behind. Not enough to die in Beacon I think but you will never be the hero that you think you can be. That does not mean that you can not be useful though. Especially to me. _ The cat faunus thought her manipulation already taking shape as she walked to Jaune, Blake shook her shapely hips with each step to him. Jaune's eyes automatically went down to her waist, his eyes once more glued to her dripping snatch that he had just scant minutes ago been devouring with gusto. 

Jaune's dick began to leak again his thick foot of breeding dick began to sense the closeness of a needy snatch as Blake approached him. Jaune blushed again his shyness coming back to the front as he took two steps back.

"Blake you are getting close!" 

"I know I am getting close and I want you to listen to me now Jaune Arc." Blake purred, she batted her eyes up at Jaune, she looked up to him, her eyes shining with light. Jaune felt his heartbeat against the raw storm of emotions going through his head making him blush again as she put a hand on her shoulder and began to  _ dig _ into his flesh with her nails.

"Jaune. Listen to me. I know that you are scared right now. I know that things do not make sense to you right now. But I need you to listen to me right here right now. Can you do that for me  _ babe?" _ Blake asked using the cuter word that she had, Yang always did that to boys when she wanted something but Yang had the advantage of having a massive pair of breasts that allowed her to make even the teachers blush and turn into drooling half speaking messes at the smallest dip of her cleavage to them in class.

_ She's just lucky she has the hair, otherwise, her looks would not work like that. _ Blake thought her jealousy pushing out to the front before she shook her head. 

"You are going to be  _ great _ ," Blake said, her voice purring up to Jaune her hands tracing up his skin, one looping around his neck pushing down on his soft flesh the other creeping down into his boxers. Jaune's dick pushed out his dick seeing things clearer than his mind ever could. Jaune felt Blake's hands getting closer to his dick making him gasp before he coughed.

"You... you really think that I can be great?" Jaune whimpered the feeling of Blake's soft flexible fingers getting closer and closer to his dick made his head spin. Jaune felt Blake's hands going deeper into his boxers as he nodded.

"Of course I do. I know that you can be great. Even if you are not the smartest, fastest, or strongest man out there. You have something that no one else has. Something that is fully drawn to you and no one else." Blake said whispering into his ear. Blake pushed up onto the balls of her feet before she leaned in letting her chest push into Jaune's arm. Her exposed breasts still scantily clad in her loose top pushed into Jaune's arm making him gulp as Blake's warm breath began to tickle into his ear. 

"I think that you are a diamond in the rough. You need to just find the right person to apply a certain healthy amount of good old fashioned  _ pressure." _ Blake said as she put her hand on the outline of Jaune's dick. Jaune gasped his eyes shot wide as once more Blake began to stroke his dick through his boxers. 

Blake's hand began to grip and stroke his dick through the thin material as she licked her lips.

"I know that you can be good Jaune. You just have not had the right  _ teacher _ yet." Blake said as she leaned into his face and put his ear in her mouth. Blake put her lips on his lower ear and  _ bit _ lightly. The moan that Jaune let out of his ear was all the encouragement that she needed. 

Soon she had expertly fished his dick out of his boxers, his dick sprang out of his boxers shooting out as Blake's fingers finally got their first taste of the real thing. 

Jaune's voice hissed out of his mouth as he gritted his teeth. Blake's fingers began to stroke his cock Jaune felt Blake put her fingers on his tip. Blake took the head of his dick between her fingertips and began to pull on it softly. Jaune's hips buck out on their own. His hips thrusting out as Blake began to gently grip and stroke his dick jerking him off through his shorts as she licked his neck and put small love bits up and down his arm and neck as she began to close in on her prey that was showing her his bell and went in for the kill!

"You can be great Jaune. I know that you have it in you. You just need to find the right  _ girl _ to bring out the best in you." Blake cooed she had him in the palm of her hand. Jaune was an emotional wreck. He was scared out of his mind of the legal consequences for his family. He was scared that he would never live up to his family name and be a hero that he always wanted to be. 

He was horrified that he might have made the single biggest mistake in his life. And he was unbelievably turned on by the fact that one of the most beautiful women he had ever met in his life was stroking his dick on the roof, biting his beck and arms and  _ grinding _ her wet sopping cunt that he had just finished using his tongue against his leg. Jaune hissed into the air as Blake began to play with the back of his neck her claws stroked the back of his neck as she slowly began to work her way down his body, her fingers left no inch of his skin untouched.

Jaune felt the goosebumps rise up on his arms he felt Blakes' soft hand stroking his dick his thick cock shot up between her hands as Jaune unconsciously shot his hips forward, Jaune's dick slid in and out of Blake's thin hand his hips fucking her hand as she fought to keep her soft oh so oft fingers on it.

_ There you go. Good boy. Just give in to your urges to fuck me. You are going to fuck my hand tonight and tomorrow I just might teach you to really fuck a pussy. _ Blake thought as Jaune grunted his confidence seemed to be steadily clawing its way back into his head. Jaune's grunts of pleasure seemed harder and more assured the electric bolts of pleasure that flared out of his cock made short work of any doubt that lingered in his mind. 

Jaune had completely forgotten about the blackmail, the fact that Blake was working against him or the fact that he had just put his whole family in jeopardy. Jaune's one thought on his mind was that he had a hand to fuck and that there was a dripping wet cunt touching his thigh, Blake had practically smeared her cunt on his leg making her hot quivering cunt pushed onto his side. 

Jaune's dick  _ sensed _ the female sex near his dick twitched hard in Blake's hand the impressive amount of pre-cum that was absolutely flooding her hands seemed to double as Jaune bucked his hips harder and harder into her palm! Jaune felt his balls clenching as Blake's freehand, the one that was not busy giving his dick the time of its life reached down behind it. 

Blake felt Jaune gasp as she began to touch his balls. Blake pulled down on Jaune's balls making sure that he gasped in front of her. 

"There you go. Now be a good boy and come help me out ok? It is not fair if you are the only one that has some fun now is it?" Blake asked as she pulled hard on his balls Jaune let out another groan and whimper as she pulled his free hand to her cunt.

Blake took his hand and put it right by her dripping sex Jaune felt her dripping on him as she began to pull his fingers to her pussy she was already drenched and she just needed to get him involved. If Jaune was involved in the sex then it would go form just her pushing her will onto him to him being an  _ active _ participant in it making her long term goals much easier and simple.

_ Just do what I tell you and I will make you have just as much pleasure as me. Before you get yourself killed by some Beowulf that decides to make you it's chew toy that is. _ Blake thought as she gasped Jaune's fingers found her pussy sooner than she thought they would. Blake felt Jaune push his fingers deep into her cunt Jaune's fingers delved into Blake with just as much curiosity and ferocity as his tongue but what Blake did not anticipate was the  _ skill _ that Jaune chose as he began to pleasure her. 

Jaune's fingers infidelity split up upon reaching her slit, two of them shot inside her main entrance making her knees go weak as the other shot up to her clitoris. Blake had to hold back her cry of pleasure it would not do for Jaune to know that he had any power over her. She was the one leading the pace at least for now that was the case.

Soon as long as Jaune  _ thought _ he was getting his fair shake and an equal deal out of this he was going to be putty in her hands to do with as she pleased.

"A-am I doing this right?" Jaune asked if he had no idea how to please a woman he should have asked someone like Saffron about this! She was the married one with a kid! She would know how to deal with things like this much easier then he would! 

Jaune felt her pussy grip down on his hand. Jaune felt her inner wet walls spasm around his dick. Blake was whimpering softly into his ear, she was so soft! Her skin was like pillows, warm soft pillows that pushed into his flesh as she jerked him off. Her soft pink fuckabel lips pressed into his arms making him gulp as Blake gave him a wide-eyed look. Her beautiful golden eyes filled with lust as she jerked his throbbing cock harder! She turned up the pace Jaune's fingers eliciting a sharp response in her own hand. 

Jaune felt her fingers doubled down their already amazing pace on his dick his rock hoard foot of cock throbbed as Blake hissed.

"You are doing  _ just fine." _

Blake said as she licked his arm Blake made sure to try to keep her shivers down under her control. Jaune had to know that she had him by the ropes. Sure he  _ was _ pleasuring her but that was just because she was allowing it. If he thought he had more power than he did it could lead to disaster this soon in their dealings.

"Good boy. Just keep using your fingers like that." Blake said as Jaune grunted Jaune's free hand crept around her his other hand reached around and behind her back Blake almost let out a gasp as Jaune began to grip her ass. Blake fought back a groan as Jaune began to play with her thick ass. 

Jaune felt the soft doughy Bella booty become dough under his fingers as she grunted. Blake felt her legs shake more and more as he gripped and mauled her ass from the back. Jaune made sure that he was doing his best to make Blake cum.

_ Make her cum. _ Jaune blinked; he did not know why he was thinking like this! Hell he should be hating Blake right now! Not making sure that she was getting off on him cumming and being his dom of some kind!?

_ I have to find a way to get out of this! To hell with making her feel good! Fuck her! She is nothing but a bitch that is going to get me killed and make sure that my life is hell as long as I am in Beacon! _ Jaune growled he could not stop thrusting right now her hand as much as he hated to admit it felt too damn good on his dick! 

Jaune knew that he was going to cum if that kept up his concentration melting with every pump of Blake's hand on his dick and the way that she just kept fondling his balls. Her hands were making his lower half into putty and if it kept up Jaune would just  _ melt _ into her hands and become her little plaything to do with as she wanted!

_ NO! I can't let that happen! I am a human and I can't let anyone get that edge on me! I have to find her weakness! I know that I am better than this! I am not just going to give in to some woman that thinks that just because I am weak that I am going to break! _ Jaune felt the fire of hatred reignited deep in his chest! His heart began to beat powerfully as he gripped his free hand hard! Blake let out a whimper the feeling of Jaune's hand pulling her ass apart made her legs quiver even harder as Jaune glared down at her.

"Jaune... you are being too rough." Blake whimpered as her voice took on a low light submissive tone as Jaune prepared to introduce her nose to his forehead.

"Well then let me show you something different," Jaune said pulling his head back readying a headbutt to put the girl in her place before-

The damn broke before Jaune could move, his dick had enough anger and had its place in his heart but the feeling of those soft hands on his dick was enough to break any man. Jaune let out a scream of pleasure as his dick exploded onto her thighs! Jaune cried out as he came hard onto her. Blake yelped as Jaune's thick cum shot out and plastered the outside and inside of her thighs.

"Jaune!? You came?!" Blake asked as she felt the thick hot warm lines of cume splashed her making Blake gasp! The feeling of Jaune's cum hitting her made her falter, her confidence broke a bit and the feeling of a dick cumming in her hands made her mind drift to before she met Jaune. Before she was in Beacon time spent with another time spent with someone that she  _ never _ wanted to see again. She felt her mind drift as Jaune's fingers came to life. 

Jaune seemed to gain some kind of insight into Blake's inner workings; his fingers seemed to understand her body even more than before. Blake never stood a chance at blocking what came her way. 

"AHH!" Blake gasped as she felt her body shake. Jaune's fingers found out her code the way to poke prod and split her sex to make her folds dance in his palms and make her body shake to the rythm that he was drumming on her insides. 

Blake came hard on his hands, the faunus girl let out a long moan as she came to her orgasm twice as powerful as Jaune's the feeling of her control shattered and taken away in a second as Jauen's talented fingers made her cum and blush like a schoolgirl.

"Blake!" Jaune grunted his first handjob had left him winded. The feeling of cumming from the touch of another was the most intense burst of pleasure that he had ever experienced. His body shook and trembled and he felt like someone had jammed a live wire inside on him! Jaune's legs quite before Blak'es he was far less used to receiving any pleasure and Jaune fell to his knees. His impressive bulk slammed down onto her as he pushed her down by accident! 

Jaune and Blake both crashed hard onto the floor both of them landed in a tangled pair of limbs and sweaty body paths both human and faunus half-naked as Jaune and Blake stared into the eyes of the other. Blue and gold, cerulean and amber stared into the other. Neither of them spoke there was some kind of charge in the air. An electricity that was streaking through them that made both Jaune and Blake freeze none of them spoke there was nothing to say. Jaune was naked as the day he was born, his dick still keeping thick pre-cum his chiseled ads groped by Blake's hands as he gulped.

Blake naked from the waist down her thighs coated with Jaune's thick cum her thick beautiful thighs already fully painted a deep shade of white as she looked Jaune up and down. Her face blushed hard as she gulped she did not know what to do her heart was thumping so fast in her chest she never saw Jaune's arm reach out. 

Jaune acted on instinct, the same instinct that told him Pyrrha was the best thing that ever happened to him. The same that told him he was an idiot for never taking her training and now the same instinct that told him to grip Blake under her chin and pull her into him. In a second their lips met Jaune pulled Blake inot a kiss, his first kiss her soft pink lips pressed into his as Jaune kissed her. 

Blake's eyes shot wide in surprise at the first real one that she had had that night beside her own orgasm. Blake always wanted to cum but not like that. Jaune forcing her own orgasm out of her against her will had been one of the best feelings in the world but now? Now with Jaune kissing her in her lips on her face Blake felt her legs go weak, all the power she had over Jaune melted in that second as Blake felt her legs push out.

Blake felt her legs stick out over Jaune's and the two began to get closer and closer to the other Jaune and her pushed into the other Jaune's hands reached around her gripping her soft wide fat bottom and pulling it towards him.

Jaune allowed Blake to pull his head into her own as she let him kiss her. Her mind-melting to the feeling of those thick strong hands caressing her gently. The way Jaune handled her ass, the way that his hands gripped her thick cheeks as he owned them but caressed them like they were his most prized possession set a fire deep in her heart, her inner submissive nature began to creep out of her as she groaned into his lips. Jaune and Blake kissed hard, the two pulling the other closer and closer as Blake finally felt her need to control things slip from her as Jaune pulled her closer she felt her heart begin to settle.

_ This is nice. _ Blake thought as Jaune's hands gripped and pulled her into the strong safety of his chest as-

"AH!" Blake gasped as she shook her way out of it! Blake almost lost it! She was almost falling into him! She tripped with Jaune she tripped and stumbled right into those blue eyes and almost drowned in their cerulean hue. Blake pushed herself back from Jaune as he gasped!

"AH! Blake! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that to you! I did not mean to kiss you I'm so sorry!" Jaune said his face showed honest concern and regret as Blake painted she fought to keep her blush down her cat ears twitched in happiness her heart was a thumping shuddering mess as she coughed.

"You! You don't get to touch me like that in the future ok? I will let it go for now but just... don't do that again without me asking you to do it ok?" Blake asked instantly, turning around giving Jaune an impressive view of her massive rear end. Jaune's eyes were glued to Blake's thick ass as she wiped her face off of his sweat Blake had to fight to calm herself. She fought to keep her breathing from being erratic as she turned her head and let out one last cough.

"That is more than enough for tonight. Go back to your dorm and we can talk more tomorrow."

"But Blake... what just happened we should talk about that some more! I know that we have more to talk about and I want to talk to you more!"

"I said we will talk tomorrow! Now get to your dorm ok!? I don't want to hear anything else besides yes ma'am ok!?" Blake shouted as Jaune yelped!

"Yes ma'am! I will do that! I! I just hope I did not hurt you."

_ You idiot! I am the one that is hurting you and you want to think about me? Why are you such an idiot? _ Blake thought before she shook her head. That was just who Jaune apparently was; she had to keep it together as she nodded and shook her head.

"I! It's ok. Just don't do anything like that again and well will be fine you got it?"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Good. Now go to bed and get some sleep. You have a long day ahead of you and I want you to at least look fresh before you apologize to Pyrrha and take her up on her training or else."

"Yes I will do that."

"Good. Now get moving because I have to get dressed..."

\----

"So you  _ do _ want to train with me?" Pyrrha asked her bright emerald eyes sparkled as Jaune nodded.

"Sure! I think that we can both really benefit from this! Me and you are partners and I think that this can only help." Jaune said as Pyrrha smiled so bright that he thought he may go blind.

"Oh Jaune that is wonderful news! Truly splendid! I will make sure that you have the best training that I can give you!"

"HAH! Our leader has the best rainier! Eat it Ruby!" Nora said as Ruby gasped she glared at her fellow redhead across the table and groaned.

"I! So what! I have the best sister so I win!"

"What!? Ren is the best sister!"

"Nora I am a man."

"You are the closest thing to a sister that I have! You are like a boy sister!"

"You mean a  _ brother?" _ The magenta boy asked as Blake sighed.

"I am glad you are getting training, Jaune. I Can't wait to see what you can do when we fight," Blake said, smirking openly as Jaune gulped.

"Neither can I...." 


End file.
